dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Mant
(75%) (25%) |walkSpeed = 3 |runSpeed = 5 |sanitybonus = +25/min (when allied) |specialAbility = Can be befriended with right food and wearing the Mant Mask and Mant Suit. |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "antman"}} Mants are Mobs exclusive to the Hamlet DLC. They spawn from Antcomb Homes as Larvae, inside Mant Hills. Mants can mostly be found inside the Mant Hill, or wandering around it. They are hostile Mobs, and will attack the player if they are too close. However, they will first warn the player to leave by glaring at them. Wearing a full set of Mant Armor as a disguise (i.e. Mant Suit and Mant Mask) will make them neutral to the player as long as the armor is worn. Their language is normally indecipherable but it can be understood with the Pherostone in the player's inventory. However, owning one without the Mant disguise won't prevent them from being aggressive. Upon death, they drop either one Monster Meat or one Chitin. When examined by a character, the displayed name will be “Drone”, followed by a six-number figure. Mants will consume any food left on the ground. If the player is holding a Magnifying Glass, nearby Mants will panic. During the Aporkalypse all Mants will transform into aggressive Warrior Mants wearing glowing warpaint. Befriended Mants will assist the player in chopping down trees and attacking mobs. Quotes Untranslated * CHR'IK TIVIK * CR'KIT CR'KIT * KLICK VRR'TIK * K'KRIT * VVR’T C'CHAK * TI'VIK TI'VOK Telling player to keep away * K-K-KEEP BACK-CK-CK * WE PROECT-KT-KT QUEEN! * GET-TK-TK AWAY Attacking * CHK-CHK-CHARGE! * ATT-TK-TACK! * HIVE MUST-TK-TK CONTINUE! * PROTECT-KT-KT THE HIVE! Eating food on the ground * STOCK-CK-CK FOOD! * COLLECT-TK-TK FOOD! * C-C-CONSUME! * STASH MEAT-TK-TK! Asking for trade (player disguised) * YOU WORK-K-K TOO? * ASSIST-TK-TK COLONY? * CONSTRUCT TK-TK-TOGETHER? Making food requests (player disguised) * I EAT-TK-TK SEEDS * I EAT-TK-TK PLANTS * I EAT-TK-TK TREES * I EAT-TK-TK MEAT Following player * OBEY ROYAL-TK-TK-TY * AWAIT INSTRUCT-TK-TK-TIONS * ASSIST-T-T THE HIVE * I CK-CK-COMPLY Chopping trees * TK-TK-TASKS! * CHK-CHK-CHOP WOOD * WORK-K-KT TOGETHER! * ACT-CT-CTIVITY! * CK-CK-CONSTRUCT! Panicking * AAAAACH-CH-CH!! * RETREAT-TK-TK! * GET BACK-CK-CK! On fire * SCORCH-CHK-CHK! * I COMBUST-TK-TK! * I SAC-C-CRIFICE! Mant Warrior , |spawnCode = "antman_warrior"}} Mant Warriors are mobs exclusive to the Hamlet DLC. They are similar to regular Mants, but they are only encountered deep inside of the Mant Hill or during the Aporkalypse, where they wear glowing war-paint and take the place of normal Mants. Compared to regular Mants, Mant Warriors are faster, more powerful and always attack the player on sight. They are also not fooled by the Mant Mask and Mant Suit disguise. Upon death, they drop either one Monster Meat or one Chitin. When examined by a character, the displayed name will be "Warrior", followed by a six-number figure. Tips * The player can tell if they are too close to a Mant by looking at its eyes. If it has an angry look (furrowed eyebrows), the player should probably keep back. Trivia * The name "Mant" is a portmanteau of the words "Man" and "Ant". * The prefab name "antman" may be a reference to the superhero of the same name. * There are art assets in the game files of a creature similar to the Mant, but with notable differences, including a mouth on the front of the face (above the mandibles, almost more human-like) and a lack of arms. A developer confirmed that it is an old design for the Mant. Jason on the Klei Forums: "Knowing the dull truth is not always better than the eternal sunrise of theory crafting. It's just an old build of the Mant. Artists didn't like it, so they changed it to the current one." Posted on December 6, 2018. Gallery Mant Sleeping.png|A sleeping Mant. Mant Dead.png|A dead Mant. WarriorMant.png|Wickerbottom followed by 3 Warrior Mants. MantHillLevel2.png|The Discovery of the Warrior Mant Door. Mant-Warrior-in-Aporkalypse.png|A Warrior Mant with glowing war-paint chasing Wilson during the Aporkalypse. References vi:Mant Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Diurnals Category:Sanity Boost Category:Neutral Creatures